


Taking Care Of Bones

by afteriwake



Series: The Best Laid Plans [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Annoyed Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Bossy Molly Hooper, Doctor/Patient, Domestic Fluff, Established Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, F/M, First Time Illness, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, Mentioned John Watson, POV Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Sick Character, Sick Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Sickfic, Sleepiness, The flu, Tired Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Bones comes down with his first ever case of the plain old flu and Molly is there to take care of him.





	Taking Care Of Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts), [GlowingMechanicalHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/gifts), [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So **Dreamin** is still bored and asked for a McMolly fic, and I decided to use a prompt from **GlowingMechanicalHeart** (" _Person A gets the flu. Person B stays away from work and takes care of them. Person A tells them to not lay next them, they might catch the flu too. Person B does it anyways, giving person A loads of affection._ ") for a series I write for **sideofrawr**. Hope you all enjoy!

Damn old-fashioned illnesses. Almost no one on the Enterprise ever got the normal strain of the flu because it was practically nonexistent in his time, but here he was in old London, feverish and chilled and sick with the goddamn flu. At least he had his own prescription pad and a friend knowledgeable with how to deal with all of the crud coming up and the hot flashes, the cold flashes, and all this other fun crap. When John wasn’t teasing him for not having a flu shot, that was.

He hadn’t wanted to worry Molly so he waited until she went to Barts to call John and tell him he wasn’t coming in, and that he needed help feeling better before literally dragging himself out to get what he needed and come back to sink in bed. What he _had_ expected was to come home to Molly at the stove and something smelling very good.

“If you have the canned soup, it can do for now,” she said loudly when the door closed. He made his way to the kitchen with his sacks of supplies and saw Molly cutting up a vegetable. “This will be better, though. Are you a rice or an egg noodle bloke?”

“For soup?” he asked. She nodded. “I don’t have a preference.”

“We have rice from our takeaway I can pop in, and maybe some small alphabet noodles as well. Wouldn’t hurt to have both.” She pointed her knife at him. “Go take whatever medication John told you to prescribe for yourself, pour a glass of orange juice and go to bed. Don’t forget, I’m a doctor too, so it’s on my orders that you need to rest.”

“Shouldn’t you be at work?” he asked, setting the bags on the counter and beginning to rummage through them.

“I should, but John called me and said you sounded like you were on the verge of death so I told my superiors I was on the rag and cramping and needed a day or two of peace and quiet.” She smiled. “My boss, for all the medical training he’s had, hates hearing about menstruation. He might have given me five days off just so he didn’t have to be near me on my cycle.”

Leonard gave her a look. “But you aren’t--”

“ _I_ know that and _you_ know that but I can’t very well admit my boyfriend from the future got the flu for the very first time in his entire life and he needs to be babied for a day or so.” She set her knife down and then moved to kiss his cheek. “Remember. Doctor’s orders.”

“You’re going to get sick.”

“John gave me my flu shot ages ago. I’ll be fine. It’s you we should worry about now because I know it’s run through your mind, but you have vaccinations and antibodies for all these exotic illnesses and not the common flu and I want to make sure you’re all right.” She gave him a compassionate smile. “Get some cold juice. It will help. And remember, even if John said to get whatever your heart desired, I’m saying have orange juice.”

Leonard did as she said, getting a glass of juice to take the pills with and drinking the rest as he made their way to their bedroom. He managed to shrug out of his clothing and get into his pajamas, though it was a bit of a struggle, and then he flopped on the bed and within minutes was out like a light. When he came too, Molly was curled up next to him, dozing. “Now you’re really going to get sick,” he said, though honestly, he felt a little better.

“Flu shot. Be fine,” she said, wrapping her arm around him and snuggling into him more. “Take care of you first.”

He smiled and held her close, knowing she knew best and he should just be the best damn patient he could be and not argue. But if he got better he’d damn well remember his flu shot next time, because while this was nice? He never wanted to live through it again.


End file.
